


Routines

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [13]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack watches Cloud sleep, and then wakes him up in interesting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines

Zack watched Cloud sleep in the early morning light, the way the light fell across his skin in tantalizing patterns. It was always the early morning that Zack enjoyed, mainly because it was the only time he had Cloud completely to himself. Reaching out, Zack gently brushed back some of Cloud's hair and continued to watch him. It was one of his morning rituals; get up, piss, get back in bed, try to sleep, give up on sleep, turn over and watch Cloud sleep...

...and wake him up in some interesting way that would leave them both trying to find time during the day to meet in dark niches in the base for long, hot kisses and desperate gropes. Neither of them had never liked that they had so much time apart because of Zack's status as SOLDIER that kept them apart for so long. 

Of course, it also meant that the sex when Zack got back was fantastic.

Grinning, Zack stealthily kicked the blanket until it had fallen down to expose Cloud's back all the way to the swell of his ass. Leaning over the still sleeping blond, Zack began placing soft kisses along the line of Cloud's back and shoulder blades. Pulling back as Cloud moaned softly and twitched before settling back down, Zack tilted his head to the side and tried to decide where next to test.

The line of Cloud's spine called to him, begging to be kissed, loved. Zack shifted so he was in a better position to smooth his hands over the soldier toned back as he dragged his tongue down the sensitive indentation of Cloud's back, grinning to himself as Cloud moaned raggedly.

“Zack...” Cloud whispered.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Zack chuckled, sitting up and watching as Cloud turned over to lay on his back.

"What time is it?" Cloud asked, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. 

"Early," Zack murmured, nuzzling Cloud's neck and leaving a trail of kisses down to his collarbone where he left a small bite mark.

Cloud gasped and arched up off the bed, "Zack!"

Zack smirked against Cloud's skin and dragged his tongue across Cloud's chest, lapping at the younger boy's nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it hungrily. Cloud groaned, one hand finding it's way into Zack's hair, encouraging him to lavish as much attention as he wanted to. Zack pulled away and claimed Cloud's lips in a fierce kiss before he could complain from lack of a mouth on his chest.

"Anything you want me to do?" Zack asked, sucking lightly on Cloud's ear.

"Ungh uh-wha?" Cloud moaned, attempting to speak but unable to as Zack fried what few synapses were firing at this point.

Zack laughed, and slowly moved back down to Cloud's chest. He dragged his tongue down Cloud's breast bone, his fingers lightly caressing delicate ribs before dipping lower to caress hips, thighs... Cloud arched his hips desperately, but Zack ignored him, continuously dragging his tongue lower and lower before nuzzling Cloud's navel and sucking on a patch of skin hard enough to raise a welt.

"I'm not going to be able to shower around people," Cloud muttered sulkily.

"Good. You can shower around me then," Zack grinned, hand circling Cloud's erect cock and lazily pumping him. Zack soaked up all the sounds that Cloud made, cataloguing each away for when he was next on campaign away from home. He wanted to be able to remember every bit of his lover, to know that this was Cloud and Cloud was his.

"Zack!" Cloud cried, coming all over Zack's fist before laying limply against the sheets, a dazed look on his face.

Zack chuckled and slowly licked his hand clean before leaning up and kissing the dazed look away from Cloud's face. "You are so adorable," he teased.

Cloud yawned, stretched and curling up against Zack, "I'll hit you when I wake up again. It's too early to be doling out punishments for your...uhm..." Cloud interrupted himself with a wide yawn, "for your absurdities."

Zack grinned and caught the blankets with his toe, transferring them to his hand and pulling them up around them both. "Mm...love you, Chocobo-head."

Cloud elbowed him hard in the ribs before muttering something that sounded suspiciously the same.


End file.
